Arrow Mayfield/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Arrow on the Purple Moon Place website. Arrow's Arrowhead Song '' Although I didn't know just where your heart was Although I knew that we could be good friends I have to say my smile was slowly sinking When I thought this special feeling Was coming to an end.'' Cuz I knew she was Queen of all the 'in crowd' And sometimes she could dazzle like a jewel And if she'd set her heart on you forever You might just lose your head and Start acting like a fool. But then you sent an arrow Like a message to my heart, To say you'd not forgotten Even though we were apart… Yes, you sent an arrow That's as blue as any sea, And you warmed it with your wish That good luck would come to me. It may seem like a simple gift to give me It may seem like the wishes of a friend But still it made my heart beat out a rhythm Like a drum that said our love Can never ever end. Arrow's Nicole Photo '' "Like they say, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder!'' "And the way I'm beholdin' Ms. Noxious Nicole just at the moment is WAY FAR from beautiful! Okay, maybe it's a LITTLE childish of me to draw all over her, but it's what she deserves for drooling after every single worthwhile guy at Whistling Pines! Like they were a buffet dinner or something, like she could just decide she wasn't hungry for steak after all and could change her mind and go after fish instead, or WHATEVER! One minute it's Cleve and then it's Ruben, and then it's Wolf….well, not if I have anything to say about it! Wolf has been my true-blue moon-howling friend since we first laid eyes on each other in 7th grade. And I am NOT going to let him get all dazed and confused by some girl who just wants what she wants when she wants it. Okay, so maybe I can't really do anything if he decides he's -- yuk! -- flattered by the attention! But I just know he isn't, not really…And we're going to camp together this summer anyhow. Which definitely isn't N.W.'s gig! Arrow's Guitar Earrings '' You know I usually only wear one earring, don't you? Yep, it's true. The good news is that, even if I lose one, I always have another one in my drawer just like it! Only I have to say that these guitar earrings are SO incredibly cool that I'm half tempted to drill my other ear and go for it! In case you want to know, these were a present from my band bud Darnetta, as a kind of thanks for letting her sing with our group. Yeah, like I need to be thanked for THAT! She was so amazing, we should be getting HER a present! HEY…maybe she and I should split the earrings and each wear one. Now THAT would rock!'' Arrow's Raven '' You might have heard that my favorite animal is a raven. And here's a good reason why…my pet bird, Stormcloud. He is soooo smart! He can recognize different colors and shapes, he knows how to open cabinet doors in the kitchen, and he can even say a couple words - like "Open," "Treat" and "Arrow." Which is not to say that he isn't a total pain sometimes, because he likes shiny, sparkly things the most. Meaning that he makes a mess of my beads and earrings if he gets into my jewelry box! Stormcloud's allowed to fly around wherever he wants outside, but he comes back when he's ready. So he's not really a complete pet. More like a wild creature that likes being with me. And that's the bomb!'' Arrow's Puffer Fish '' My path is an underwater one, so I got to see lots of cool fish and seahorses and shells. But the funniest of all was this little puffer fish -- well, he's little now, but when you scare him he puffs up into a big ball! Also, he's got spines that stick straight out. If I were a big hungry fish, no way I'd eat THIS guy!'' Arrow's Castle '' This castle was so awesome! Now, who made it, that's what I'd like to know! I mean, did it belong to the king of some country ABOVE the water? And maybe the country sank under the sea, like in the legend of Atlantis? OR -- and this is so cool -- maybe it belongs to someone UNDER the water, some kingdom full of mermaids! Only, I didn't see any around...too bad.'' Lost Treasures *'' "This book was my dad's."'' *'' "Archery gave me my name."'' *'' "I went to camp in New Mexico."'' *'' "Mom gave me this woven circle..."'' *'' "Want to hunt for treasure? Start with my drum!"'' *''"I keep important stuff in my wallet."'' Category:Treasures